May I Have A Quill Please?
by MyWhiteDecember
Summary: Harry and Draco are once again in detention. Harry needs a quill to write the lines, and Draco wants something in return for lending Harry a quill.... sub!HP. Oneshot


**Title:** May I Have A Quill Please?  
**Author:** MyWhiteDecember  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor/PWP (one-shot)  
**Rating:** M  
**Time:** Sixth Year  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry (Dom!Draco and Sub!Harry)  
**WARNING:** SLASH - boy on boy romance, don't like don't read. Rated M for a reason. Sex between two boys ahead.  
**Summary:** When Harry asked Malfoy for a quill during detention, he never spared a thought for the consequences! Fun ensues. sub!hp  
**A/N:** Hello ppl! Yes, I'm still alive. Here's a one-shot for you to enjoy.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were serving detention - again. They arrived outside McGonogall's Transfiguration classroom and stood there glowering at each other until McGonogall showed up.

"Now you two sit down here next to each other and do try to write the simple lines on the blackboard hundred times on the parchment before you without killing each other!", was McGonogall's tart command as she pointed to two desks and chairs set up next to each other. She awept murderously out of the classroom and shut the door behind her with a resonating bang. The two boys heard the unmistakeable sound od a key turning in a lock with a sharp 'click', locking the boys in.

Still glowering at each other, the teens sat down and searched in their pockets for a quill to start writing ''I will not fight in the corridors again as long as I live'' down in the blank parchments in front of either of them.

Malfoy's hand emerged from his robe pocket with an eagle feather quill held triumphantly in his grasp, while Harry's hadn came out empty from his own robe pockets. Harry looked towards Malfoy and saw the bigger boy scribbling away at his parchment. Harry's tongue flicked out to lick his lips slowly in contemplation while he went through the possible scenarios to get hold of a quill in his head. Finally, he grudgingly chose the only feasible action to take. With increasing trepadition, he turned his head towards Malfoy.

"Um... Malfoy...?" Harry semi-whispered nervously and paused for Malfoy to look at him. "You might not happen to have an extra quill, would you?"

Malfoy considered his options. He could clearly see the nervous expression on Harry's face, and was tempted to answer in the negative. But maybe he could get something from Potter in return, preferably a chocolat frog - he was completely starving.

"Actually Potter, I do have an extra quill," Malfoy said as he slowly and dramatically drew another eagle feather quill from his pockets. "Here you go," he handed the quill to a shocked Harry Potter, who took the offered stationary article without a word.

"But of course you must give me something in return," drawled Malfoy.

"Um...," said Harry as he searched in his pockets for something to satisfy Malfoy. "You could have this amazing piece of parchment...," Harry said as he took out the only thing in his pocket - a crumpled piece of parchment.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed for a moment, and he was going to demand something 'much' more valuable, but curiosity won. He took the parchment that Harry tossed over, curious to see what was in it. He un-crumpled and smoothed out the parchment, and immediately saw that it was full of messages between the three menmbers of the Golden Trio. A wicked smile graced Malfoy's aristocratic features, but Harry missed it as he was busy writing out lines.

Malfoy settled down comfortably in his chair and began reading the parchment triumphantly.

R : I can't believe it. I _cannot_ believe it. Why! Why, Harry! And you _had_ to tell us during Potions, didn't you? It's all your fault I got detention.

H : Sorry, Ron. But you can't really blame me. You asked me why I was staring at him and I told you. Not my fault you screamed.

Hr : He's right, Ron. Besides, it's not Harry's fault that you're dense.

H : What do you mean?

R : Yeah, what _do_ you mean?

Hr : I mean that you just don't have the right amount of non-perverted brain to see what I saw all this time, Ron.

R : Elaboret, please.

Hr : It's 'elaborate', Ron. What I mean is that I've seen Harry look at him before, and I've figured out eons ago what you heard just minutes ago.

H : You knew! Then why didn't you - you know - question me or something?

Hr : I wanted you to tell us yourself when you were ready to.

R : Cut the sap!

Hr : ...It wasn't sap, Ron.

Rr : Whatever. Anyways. Malfoy! I mean - Malfoy! C'mon, Harry! You can do better than that! Malfoy! Aww man! This sucks.

H : -blush- You've gotta admit, Ron - he's HOT. Besides, all the other guys my age are so... not right.

R : And what exactly makes Malfoy of all people - the git who tormented us for five whole years - all 'right'?

H : Well, first off, he's _totally_ drop-dead-gorgeous. Then of course, he's tall and his body looks _amazing_. Third, I love his attitude. Yeah, right now I know you're going - "his _attitude_!" But Ron, c'mon, you gotta admit his snobbish, I'm-too-good-for-you-so-back-off-before-I-beat-the-crap-outta-you attitude is absolutely droolable. And of course there's his smirk. It makes me go all buttery when he smirks... And last but not least, he is one of those 'aristocratic bullshit people' as you call them. He looks absolutley like a prince, and you know it! Oh, and of course, he's in Slytherin, which makes him a 'bad boy'!

R : ...

Hr : Wo-------

R : EWWWWW! Harry! That's ...gross!

Hr : Shut up, Ron. And I suppose you're right, Harry. Malfoy is cute.

R : Hey! Your boyfriend's right here, 'Mione!

Hr : Really! Where?

R : I resent that.

H : Draco _is_ cute, isn't he? He's amazing! He's so dream-------

R : Ok! Ok! No more Malfoy!

H : But, Ron! -irresistible puppy dog eyes-

R : No!

H : Roooon!

R : NO!

H : Ro-------

S : Watcha guys talking 'bout?

Hr : Nothing-------

S : Ooooooh! Harry likes Malfoy! Harry likes Malfoy! -insert sing-song- voice-

Hr : Oh, do shut up, Seamus.

S : Well, Harry, I don't blame ya. Malfoy _is_ fucking hot!

H : See, Ron? -grin-

S : I bet he has one hell of a big cock, too. Hope he gets the honor of shoving it up your arse, Harry!

Hr : ...Seamus! Stop being perverted!

H : -**BLUSH**-

R : ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-------

H : McGonogall's c'ming!

The messages ended there, and Malfoy sat shocked, staring blankly at the parchment in front of him.

'Holy fuck', thought Malfoy, before is face suddenly cracked into an evil grin. Malfoy looked to his right and saw Harry still scribbling away next to him, oblivious of what was sure to be coming when you put two gay, hormonal, teenage boys in the same room together, all alone. Malfoy cleared his throat slightly to get Harry's attention. When the small black-haired boy turned to face him, he continued.

"Potter, I demand something else in exchange for the quill since I didn't find this 'amazing piece of parchment' to my liking "

"Well, took you long enough to realise that", Harry said after a little pause. "Well, what do you want then?" Harry asked innocently.

"How about this?" Malfoy said seductively before leaning over and capturing Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

Malfoy pulled away after a while when Harry just sat there frozen and didn't respond. Harry was gaping at Malfoy like a fish out of water, and Malfoy smirked. The sexy smirk had the effect Draco was hoping for. Harry blushed crimson and stared down shyly at the tabletop, fidgeting with the hem of his robes. Malfoy placed one long, aristocratic finger under Harry's chin, and lifted his face gently to meet his emerald orbs.

Harry's impossibly green eyes widened as Malfoy bent his head towards Harry and lips met lips once again. Harry sat petrified for a moment, but when Malfoy pressed harder and demandinlgy into the kiss, he began responding shyly. The kiss soon became heated when Malfoy forced his tongue into Harry's hot mouth. Harry was of course shy and uncertain about what to do, given his _**very**_ limited experience.

Malfoy pulled Harry onto his lap so that the smaller boy was now straddling him. The two boys' tongues danced around each other heatedly, Malfoy of course leading.

Harry threw his arms around Malfoy's neck, his fingers tangling desperately in the blond's silky strands, making the always immaculate hair messy. Malfoy tigtened his arms around Harry's slender waist, his hands running wildly along the small boy's back. The blond's hands came suddenly to rest on Harry's arse, and he squeezed the small, round buttocks sharply, making the raven haired boy give out a surprised yelp and buck his hips into Malfoy.

Malfoy could quite clearly feel Harry's erection against his own hard member.

Deciding that too much clothes made one feel excrutiatingly hot, Malfoy went about discarding Harry's robes. Once Harry was stripped naked, Mmalfoy sat back and took in the delicious sight of sweaty tan skin, full-on erection, slim small body, hazy lust-filled emerald eyes, just-got-fucked-messy raven hair, and blushing cheeks. The crimson cheeks led Malfoy to believe that Harry had never before displayed his delicious body to anyone else.

Since Harry was making no move to remove Draco's clothing due to the fact that he was too busy blushing like a little school girl, Malfoy removed his own clothes.

Malfoy sat Harry on the desk in front of them and moved to stand between his slim legs. The two teens kissed heatedly, Harry's fingers clutching desperately at Malfoy's fine blond hair, while Malfoy's hands explored the small boy's body eagerly.

Malfoy broke the kiss and made his way down to Harry's neck, sucking, licking, and biting. Malfoy was thrilled to hear the loud moans spilling one after the other past Harry's full, red, kiss-swollen lips.

Licking and biting his way down, Malfoy approched Harry's small pink nipples. He took one of the hardened nubs in his mouth and sucked on it before nipping it lightly, then began paying the same attention to Harry's other nipple, swirling his tongue around the small bud. Malfoy continued exploring Harry's body, all the while revelling in the numerous loud moans, groans and gasps issuing from Harry.

Coming to the conclusion that he can't wait any longer, Malfoy pushed Harry down to lie on top of the two adjacent desks. Draco climbed on top of Harry and kissed him deeply, before pulling Harry up to meet his large cock. Harry stared at Malfoy's large, swollen penis, blushing bright red. Malfoy smirked, knowing that his earlier assumption was correct.

"You're a virgin aren't you, Potter", Malfoy whispered huskily. It was more a statement than a question since the answer was obvious. Harry blushed an even brighter red if that was possible. "Just take it in your mouth and suck and lick, but do not use teeth", Malfoy instructed huskily, making Harry shiver slightly.

Harry did as he was told, and Malfoy ran his hands through Harry's messy raven locks as he fucked Harry's mouth. When he felt he was near, he pulled out of Harry's mouth with a slick 'pop' sound and turned Harry over to rest on his hands and knees. He enjoyed the view as he conjured up a tube of lubricant. He placed the lube next to him and took Harry's hips in his hands, pulling his arse up to view him better. He pinched one small round cheek and had Harry bucking back into him.

Malfoy really wanted to tongue fuck the small boy beneath him, but didn't think he could take any more of Harry's moans without coming all over him. He decided that he'll have to try that later when there was more time and he had this steamy beauty on his bed in the Head Boy's private rooms instead of on two desks in a Transfiguration classroom.

Malfoy coated three of his long aristocratic fingers in lubricant and inserted them one at a time into Harry's puckered entrance, proceeding to stretch the tight, virgin passage of the smaller boy. Harry bucked back into him with lusty cries and moans as Malfoy's fingers brushed over his prostate.

Malfoy pulled his fingers out of Harry's tight hole and lathered his rock-hard cock in lubricant. Slowly he entered Harry bit by bit, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning as his whole dick was engulfed in a tight, hot, velvety haze. Malfoy started to gently move in and out of Harry's round arse so as not to hurt Harry. Soon though, Harry's hips were bucking into him, his breathing laboured and punctuated with loud moans, and Draco couldn't help himself from slamming into Harry, pounding his prostate each time.

"Oh fuck, Harry. You're so tight," Malfoy groaned. All Harry could do was moan loudly in reply as Malfoy's penis hit his pleasure spot again. Soon enough, Harry tensed up and came hard all over the desks and his stomach with a scream of Draco's name. When the muscles of Harry's tight passage clamped down on his throbbing penis, coupled with the sound of Harry screaming his name so hotly in the throes of passion, Malfoy couldn't hold it anymore and he came inside Harry, spilling his seed into the small body of his new lover.

"Draco," Harry whispered, still caught in the aftermath of his intense orgasm, as Malfoy collapsed heavily on top of him.

Malfoy pulled out of a heavily panting Harry after a while and moved to lay next to him, wrapping his arms possessively around the small boy. Now that he had Harry -- and he was the _only_ one to have Harry -- he won't let go.

"Well, that was a nice little something in exchange for a quill," Malfoy said conversationally after a few moments of peaceful silence...

**-FIN-**

* * *

Well, how was it? Tell me I wanna noe! Was it worth reading? Hope it was, I mean what kind of author would hope it wasn't? Anywayz, I should probably go. Don't forget to review!

&$&$&$&$&$&$&


End file.
